The Second Time You Fall In Love
by sharons creation
Summary: HEYGUYS..HERE PRESENTING NEW STORY FR U...peep into it...so r n r summary mein kuch likhne laayak nhi h...jo dekhna h directly dekho... its a kevi based story...
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys... kaise ho sab? uff...thank god xams khatam ho gye...isiliye mere independence day ka aap sabko ek pyara sa gift...**  
><strong>-*EK BRAND NEW STORY!*-SO KAISA LAGA GIFT...so in short story kevi based h and pls...guyss...agr if you expect me to write on any other pair then pls lemmi know through reviews nt any other means like BASHING...KYUKi MERA FAV PAIR KEVI H TO I LL WRITE MOSTLY ON KEVI...<strong>

_**chapter 1**_

thoda serious atmosphere h try to be serious or pretend to be one...

everyone is working'when a new officer enters...she is slim, having beautiful eyes and her silky black hair triffling through her back.  
>and sparkling bracelet shimmering on her slim hand...<p>

description se sabko pata chal hi gya hoga ki its purvi...

a/n:guys one thing to remember kavin is already a officer and purvi is a newbie...

purvi:sub inspector purvi reporting sir...

acp sir:arrey welcome purvi...welcome to CID mumbai...

purvi:thank you sir...

acp sir:purvi inse milo ye h sr. inspector abhijeet aur sr. inspector daya...

purvi:hello sir nice to meet you...

daya:welcome to our family...

abhijeet:kaafi taarife suni thi acp sahab se tumhare baare mein dikhne se to bilkul vaisi hi lag rhi ho...

and everyone start laughing...when someone enters...

acp sir:arrey kavin...

kavin:gud morning sir...

acp sir:arrey kavin isse milo ye h hamari new officer purvi...

**guys purvi ko dekho...she is lukin as if she is nt this world...she couldnt stop starring at kavin...she's completely lost in him..**.

purvi:h..h..h..hello sir...

kavin:hi purvi welcome to cid...

purvi:thnk u...

kavin:sir main aapko ye dene aaya tha...[he gives him a envelope]

acp sir:ye kya h?and he opens the envelope...kavin ye?

kavin:haa sir mujhe kuch din tak akele rehna h nhi to main iss trance se kabhi bahar nhi nikal paaunga...

acpsir:kavin 3 mahine bahot hote h...

kavin:pls sir...

acp sir:thik h kavin tum 3 mahino ki chutti pe ja skte ho...

purvi is most shocked by this decision...

kavin:sir main apna kuch saaman lene aaya hu...

acp sir:thik h...

he takes his stuff and leaves...

after sometime purvi goes to shreya...

purvi:shreya tumse ek baat puchu...

shreya :haa pucho!

purvi:ye kavin sir iss tarah itni lambi chutti pe kyu jaa rhe h?aur ye trance and all sab kya h?

shreya:actually pura sach to mujhe bhi nhi pata bt...jitna pata h main tumhe batati hun...baitho...  
>actually pichle hafte humne ek encounter kiya tha...jisme kavin sir ki goli se ek ladki ki jaan gyi thi...vo ladki bhi unhi logo se mili hui thi par pata nhi kavin sir ko ye goli chalana unki life ki sabse badi galti lagi...unhone uss ladki ko maar to diya tha bt...vo usse kabhi bhula nhi paaye...<p>

purvi:par vo ladki bhi ek mujrim thi na...to kavin sir ko usse maarne k liye apne aap pe guilty feel krne koi zarurat nhi h...

shreya:baat to sahi h par...ye unhe kaun samajhaye...

purvi:kya mtlb?abhi sir, daya sir, acp sir, ya dushyant sir in logo mein se kisi ne bhi unhe samajhaya nhi?

shreya:kisi ne koshish bhi nhi ki...vaise tum kyu interested kavin sir k baare mein?[in a teasing tone]

purvi:arrey nhi aisa kuch nhi h...chalo kaam krte h...bas..ate hi lambi chutti pe chale gye na isiliye unhe thoda miss krugi...

shreya:accha?baaki kisi ko ni sirf kavin sir ko?

purvi:haa...baaki sab to mere saath yhi honge na...

and they start laughing...

and she move towards her desk bt suddenly sees something...its a watch...

purvi: ye to kavin sir ki watch shayad galti se yahi bhul gye honge...

she goes to dushyant...

purvi:sir kavin sir ki watch...

dushyant:ye watch tumhare paas kaise aayi?

purvi:arrey sir vo apni desk pe bhul gye the...

dushu: okk...par mujhe to aaj tym nhi h tum ek kaam kro na tumhi ye watch jaake usse de do na...

she gets excited the moment she coms to know dat she ll get a chance to meet him again...bt does not pretend it...

purvi:ok sir...aap mujhe address bata dijiye...

at kavin's residence:

its abt seven...kavin is trying to sleep bt...[i know guys sone k liye bahot ajeeb timing h bt srsly its okk evry thng is far in lv and war...  
>ab iska yha kya connection h ye aap log khud hi dhund lo...]<p>

bhaiyya sapna dekh rhe h...

in his dreams: shootout is going on...a girl is trying to runaway kavin follows her and shoots her...[**guyss...did u hear the gunshot?]**

the girl turns behind...

kavin:ayesha!

dream ends...

and kavin wakes up witha horrified expression on his face...he goes to the kitchen makes himself a coffee.  
>..and sits beside the window remebering the moments spent with her...he has tears in his eyes...[guys ab to aap logo ko pata chal gya hoga ki kavin loved dat girl]<br>Chalni kar de seena mera Chalni kar de seena mera Chalni kar de seena mera Daag saari goliyan ni ajj mera jee karda Marjaneya ni aaj mera jee karda Marjaneya ni mera jee karda Marjaneya ni aaj mera jee karda

**Mushqil kar de jeena mera**  
><strong> Mushqil kar de jeena mera<strong>  
><strong> Mushqil kar de jeena mera<strong>  
><strong> Hanste hanste mit jaaneya<strong>  
><strong> ni mera jee karda Marjaneya <strong>  
><strong>ni ajj mera jee karda Marjaneya<strong>  
><strong> ni mera jee karda Marjaneya<strong>  
><strong> ni ajj mera jee karda<strong>

**Rabba mere, mujhe ghar pe tere**  
><strong> kadi bula teri chaukhat pe<strong>  
><strong> De de aur jo dard ho baaqi <strong>  
><strong>Rula mujhe rajj rajj ke<strong>  
><strong> aaj mera jee karda<strong>

**Ki ajj mera jee karda **  
><strong>Ki ajj mera jee karda, <strong>  
><strong>jee karda, jee karda Ho.<strong>  
><strong>. ik waari deedar ko tere<strong>

**Ik waari deedar ko tere**  
><strong> Ik waari deedar ko tere <strong>  
><strong>Lakh waari katt jaaniya ni <strong>  
><strong>ajj mera jee karda Marjaneya<strong>  
><strong>ni ajj mera ji karda Marjaneya<strong>  
><strong>ni mera ji karda Marjaneya ni ajj mera ji karda<strong>

**Le loon balaayein, **  
><strong>balaayein teri <strong>  
><strong>De doon duaayein,<strong>  
><strong> duaayein...<strong>  
><strong>Le ja, le ja <strong>  
><strong>tu abki baari Saansein ab hain haari...<strong>  
><strong>Ki aaj mera jee karda Marjaneya ni <strong>  
><strong>ajj mera jee karda Marjaneya<strong>  
><strong> ni mera jee karda Marjaneya<strong>  
><strong> ni ajj mera jee karda<strong>

**Chhalni karde seena mera**  
><strong> Mushqil karde jeena mera <strong>  
><strong>Chalni kar de seena mera..<strong>

just then doorbell rings...its purvi...

kavin:arre purvi tum...tum yaha kaise?wait pehele tum andar aao...

purvi:nhi sir main to bas...she is cut by kavin

kavin:arrey aise kaise tum peheli baar mere ghar aayi ho come on andar aao...

purvi:hmm...

kavin:sit...main coffee laata hu...

purvi:no sir its fine...

kavin:no way..main laa rha hu..

and after sometime he returns...

kavin:lo...by the way tum nayi ho isiliye bata rha hu...itna formal mat hua karo...

purvi:nhi sir..

kavin:vaise tum yaha aayi kaise...

purvi:ooo haa...sir ye aapki watch aap bureau main hi bhul gye the...

kavin:haa...thank u so mch...

purvi:u r welcum...actually maine pehele watch jaakar dushyant sir ko di lekin vo thode busy the isiliye unhone watch dene bhej diya...and main agyi..

kavin:thnx..dats so sweet of u!

purvi was really attracted by his behaviour heart melting nature...

purvi:sir...apse ek baat puchu?

kavin:haa...pucho...

purvi:aapne itni lambi chutti kyu li h?

on her this question kavin was upset and she could easily see dat so she decided o change te topic...

purvi:chalo sir...bahot der ho rhi h...i ll leave now...bye...

kavin:yup..okk bye...see you... main tumhe bahar tak chod deta hu...

she leaves...and he returns inside the house...and see a bracelet lying on the sofa...it was purvi's

kavin:arrey ye bracelet shayad ye purvi ka h...koi nhi kal dushyant se uska address puch kar usse jaake return kar dunga...vaise she is sweet...

at purvi's residence...

purvi reaches home changes her clothes into acomfortable top and shorts...sit on her sofa thinking abt someone special...

purvi's pov:kya baat h jo kavin sir apne aap ko itna doshi maan rhe h...kyu vo topic chedne pe vo itne restless ho jaate h?ye jo apne aap ko potray kar rhe h its nt him vo bahar se kuch aur h aur andar se kuch aur bapre!kitna mushkil hota h to pretend dat ur happy when ur hurted hundred of times inside..god pls...mujhe pata chalne do kivo aise kyu h!

and with these thoughts she goes off to sleep..

guyss...dekho purvi d ko love at first sght ho gya h...and dis is a trance jisse unhe bahar nikalna is near to impossible...kya lagta h aapko ki kavin bhaiyya purvi se pyaar kar paayenge?

**A/N:so guys...kaisa laga chap...i know thoda boring .na isme purvi di happy thi na kavin bhaiyya bt dnt worry i told u na its a kevi based story kabhi na kabhi to inhe saath aana h and aapko pata h sharon ye kar k hi rhegi so dnt worry...and haa important baat reviews karo guyss...maine apni peheli story update nhi ki h i ll surely do dat soon but i hv decided only when i ll get more then 20 reviews for the 3rd chap...and i ll updt next chap of this story when i get 20 review for this chap so guys keep smiling keep reviewin tab tak k liye bye see u take care :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hlo guyss...thnx fr reviewing aur good to see ki mere bat ko aapne srsly liya..uff bhot ho gya serious wala climatenw lets hv sm fun...read kro any ways lets continue...to kaha thi main?**

**chapter 2**

nxt day in the morning...

kavin gets up...takes wash and and is in front of his dressing table to get ready..bt sees something there on his dressing table...

he picks dat thing up and stares at it gives a smile...and keeps it back as it was before...it was purvi's bracelett...he picks up his phone and makes a call...

kavin:helo...dushyant?kaisa h?

dushyant:main thik hu yar tu bata kaise phone?

kavin:yaar cid mein vo nayi officer aayi h na...kya naam h uska... purvi...uska address chahiye tha...

dushyant:uska address tujhe kyu chahiye?

kavin:arrey bas aise hi apne colleagues k details maintain krna buri baat thodi h...

dushyant:bas bas bas...uff...man de deta hu...note it down house no. 4, purple bunglow colony, andheri east

kavin:thik h thank u!

and keep down the phone...

\in the bureau purvi enters she is bit upset... and goes directly to her desk without saying word...

dushyant gos to her...

dushyant:gud mrng purvi...

purvi:gud mrng sir...

dushyant:kya baat h purvi...thodi pareshaan lag rhi ho?

purvi:nhi sir...

and something strikes in his mind..he goes back to his desk

dushyant's pov:kahi ye kavin ki vajah se to upset nh h na...kal shayad jab watch dene gyi hogi tab gusse mein aakeuss pagal kuch bol diya hoga...aur shaya issi vajah se upset hogi bechari...ye kavin uska address puch rha tha shayad usse maafi maangne k liye puch rha hoga...bt yaar iss roblem ko sirf tu solve kar sakta h dushu chal beta ho ja shuru...

he goes to her again...

dushu:purvi mujhe tumse baat krni h...

purvi:haa sir boliye...

dushyant:yha nhi chalo cafeteria chlte h...

purvi:okk...

they reach there...

dshyant:purvi...kavin na bahot accha h mana kabhi gussa aa gya to paglo jaise behave krta h bt dil ka bhot accha h...

purvi has question mark on her face...and she is deeply thnkng y dushu is talkin lyk ds...

purvi:ssi...bt is cut by him..

dushu:arrey i mn agr usne tumhe kuch gusse mein kaha ho to usse pls maaf krdena...vaise to vo kisi ladki se kabhi aankh utha kar bhi baat nhi krta..  
>sach mein swear...<p>

purvi:ek minute sir...aap pls mujhe batayenge ki ho kya rha h?

dushu:vo tum upset hona aur kal tum kavin k ghar gyi thi...

and then she realises wat is he talkin abt...

purvi:ooo...to aapko laga ki mai kavin sir k wajah s...

dushyant:haa...[being so innocent]

purvi:uffo sir...main kavin sir ki vajah s bilul bhi upset nhi hu...

dushyant:ohh...thank god...ohh...god![with a terrifying expression on his face]

purvi:abhi thnk god bola aur ab ohh god?

dushu:purvi mai late main tumse kal baat krunga...

and she starts smiling...

purvi's pov:chalo tym ho gya h main bhi ghar chlti hu

she reaches home changes herself in to shorts and top...and is abt to sit on the sofa bt the doorbell rings...

purvi's pov:iss waqt kaunhoga?

she takes her gun out and opens the door and is shocked to see kavin ovr there...

purvi:sir..aap

kavin is shocked...he is starring at her...

kavin:purvi ye?tum bohot alag lag rhi ho...

purvi:ohh haa..sir...main vo...

kavin:its okk...aaj kal ka trend h gud to see ki tum simple ho baaki ladkiyo ki tarah nhi...

purvi smiles andpar sir aap andar aaye na...

and they enter nside...

purvi:aap yaha kaise?

kavin :hmm..tumhe ye lautane aaya tha...he takes out her bracelet frm his pocket...

purvi:oo thank god ye mil gya pata h man ktni upset thi ye mujhe nhi mila to...[and she sntches it frm him]thank u sir thank u so much...

kavin;your always welcum dear...

purvi:rukiye main coffee leke aati hu...

purvi:par aapko mere ghar ka address kase mila?

kavin:vaise hi jaise tumhe mila tha...

purvi:oohh...to aapne bhi dushyant sir se pucha...ohh god mtlb vo misunderstanding issiliye hui...god...

kavin:misunderstanding?kaisi misunderstanding?

and she explains him the whole episode and they sit together...and talk..

kavin:purvi chalo ab main chalta hu...

purvi:sir aapka dinner hogya?

kavin:purvi...ain jiss tym pe yaha aaya tha uss tym pe dinner nhi krte...

purvi:oo..haa...so gud na chalo dinner k liye chalte h...

kavin:dinner k liye?okk...

purvi:aap do minute rukiye main ready hoke aati hu...

kavin:ladkiya bhi kabhi do minute mein taiyyar ho sakti h?

purvi:kya mtlb?

kavin:nhi kuch nhi tum jaao ready ho jaao...

after sometime they reach the restaurant

they sit and r going to order some food when manager announces smthng...

manager:aaj hamari restro ki 5th anniversary h aur iss khushi mein yaha ekchoti si party hogi...i request all the couples to coe forward...aur yaha ek couple dance competition hoga jo sabse accha hoga vo aaj a bst couple ghoshit kiya jaayega...

all the couples go...purvi and kavinare sitting...

manager:arrey sir aap dono bhi aiye..

kavin:arrey nhi...bt e drags them both...

kavin:ab dance floor pe aa hi gye h to dance kar lete h...

purvi gives him a look...

kavin:dnt take me wrong...agr aise gye to bhot rude lagega...

**Chaahe kuch na kehna**  
><strong>Bhale chup tu rehna <strong>  
><strong>Mujhe hai pata,<strong>  
><strong> tere pyar ka <strong>  
><strong>Khamosh chehra,<strong>  
><strong> ankhon pe pehra<strong>  
><strong> Khud hai gawaah<strong>  
><strong>, tere pyar ka<strong>

**Teri jhuki nazar,**  
><strong> teri har ada<strong>  
><strong> Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan<strong>  
><strong>Koi shaqs hai <strong>  
><strong>jo ki in dinon <strong>  
><strong>Tere zehan-o-dil pe hai chha gaya <strong>  
><strong>Teri jhuki nazar,<strong>  
><strong> teri har ada<strong>  
><strong> Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan<strong>

**purvi had left her open so some of her haircame on her face due to the wind...**

**Teri zulf jab bhi bikhar jaati hai**  
><strong>Aye haseen tu haseen aur ho jaati hai <strong>  
><strong>Jo kitaabo me padhte rahe aaj tak <strong>  
><strong>Woh pari humko tujh mein nazar aati hai<strong>

**Teri hi baahon mein, panaahon mein **  
><strong>Rehna mujhe hardum sada<strong>  
><strong> Teri hi yaadon mein, nigaahon mein <strong>  
><strong>Rehna mujhe har dum sada <strong>  
><strong>Teri hi baahon me, panaahon me <strong>  
><strong>Rehna mujhe <strong>  
><strong>hardum sada Hardum sada<strong>

**Chaahe kuch na kehna **  
><strong>Bhale chup tu rehna<strong>  
><strong> Mujhe hai pata tere pyar ka<strong>  
><strong>Khamosh chehra,<strong>  
><strong> aankhon pe pehra<strong>  
><strong> Khud hai gawaah, tere pyar ka<strong>

**Teri jhuki nazar,**  
><strong> teri har ada <strong>  
><strong>Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan <strong>  
><strong>Koi shaqs hai jo ki in dinon <strong>  
><strong>Tere zehan-o-dil pe hai chha gaya <strong>  
><strong>Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada<strong>  
><strong> Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan<strong>

and the song ends...guys did u imagine kevi dancing...

after that they have dinner...

kavin:chalo main tumhe drop krta hu phir ghar jaaunga...

in the car there was a complete silence or say awkwardness...kavin decided to brk this silence...

kavin:khan accha tha na...

purvi:ha...aur aap dance bhi accha kar lete ho..

kavin:really? i dnt thnk so?

purvi:haa really...

kavin:tum bhi bhot accha dance krti ho..

purvi:zaroori nhi h ki maine compliment diya to aapko bhi dna pdega...

kavin;arrey nhi i m serious...chalo tumhara ghar bhi aa gya...

purvi:haa bye...gud nyt...sweet dreams..

kavin:same to u dear...

at purvi's residence...

she wasin her bed...

purvi's pov:wow..aaj ka din kina accha tha...aa kavin sir ne mujhe do baar dear wow..so cute..aur maine unke saath dance kiya aw...thnk ugod aapne mera bracelet issi liye ghumaya na taaki kavin sir aake mujhe return kar sake...thank u...

at kavin's residence...

kavin's pov:wow kitna maza aaya aaj...purvi sach mein bhot acchi h...aaj peheli baar uss din k baad mere chehre pe hassi aayi h...all thnx to u purvi...agr aaj vo meri khushi ka raaz h to usse mere past k baare mein janne ka pura haq h...decided main usse agli baar apne past k baare mein btaunga...n i m sure kivo samjhegi

and then thy both go off to sleep

**A/N:so guys kaisa laga chap..as i promised maine jldi updt kiya so ab aap bhot saare reviews kijiye...**  
><strong>if wanna nxt updt earlier...tab tak k liye bye,keep smiling nd keep reviewing:):):):)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hlo guyss...i m back as i promised main jldi updt kr rhi hu...kaise ho aap log?hope u all mst be fyn...aur hona hi chahiye sharon apna nxt chap jo updt krne jaa rhi h...**

**chapter 3**

nxt day in the morning...

at purvi's residence...

purvi's pov:wow...gud morning...purvi...aaj ktna accha lag rha h...kal din bhi bohot awesum tha kavin sr k saath dance wow...arrey ye kya main hamesha kavin sir k baare mein hi sochti hu...  
>bt vo h hi aise...bhot cute h...dkhne mein bhi aur nature mein bhi...purvi kya tujh unse pyaar ho gya h? shayad ha kyuki maine aisi feelin kabhi experience nhi ki...<br>par kya vo mujhse pyaar krte h?pata nhi ar main unse pyaar zaroor krne lagi...pyaar nhi to thoda effecton to hota hi hoga unko mere liye!

and suddenly her phone rings...its kavin

purvi:hello...gud morning sir...bhot lambi umar h aapki...abhi maine aako yaad kiya aur dekhiye apne mujhe call kiya...

kavin:accha...par tum mujhe itna kyu miss kr rhi thi...

purvi:miss nhi kr rhi thi kal jo moments humne saath mein spent kiye unhe yaad kr rhi thi...

kavin:accha vo sab chodo mujhe tumse kuch bat krni h kya hum mil skte h?

purvi:hmm thik h

kavin:to aaj shaam mere ghar pe... main tumhe bureau se pick krne aaunga...

purvi:thik h bye...

kavin:bye hv a nice day

after ending the call purvi was on cloud nine...

purvi:wow kavin sir ko mujhse baat krni h...kya baat hogi jo unhone mujhe milne bulaya h...

an the other hand kavin:aaj purvi ko sach bata dunga...

in the bureau...

purvi's pov :sir ko mujhse kya baat krni hogi...kahi vo bhi mujhse...wow agr aisa hoga to sab kitna accha ho jaayega...

in the evening...kavin comes to pick her up...

there is perfect silence in the car...purvi's heart is beating fast...

they reach his house...

kavin:purvi tum baitho main coffee leke aata hu...

purvi:hmm...

and after sometime he returns...

kavin:purvi mujhe tumhe ek baat batani h...

purvi:kya[she is blushing a bit..]

kavin:main tumhe apni bite hue zindagi k baare mein batana chahta hu aur aaj ki zindagi k baare mein bhi...[and she cud see the pain on his face]

purvi:sir agr aapko iss baat se taqleef ho rh ho to pls...mat bataiye mujhe...main apne liye aapko sad nhi dekh sakti...

kavin:arrey nhi...bilkul nhi...agr main tumhare saath ye share kruga to mujhe halka lagega...

purvi:boliye sir...

**flashback:kavin was the cassanova of his college evry girl would dream to hv him as her boyfreind...bt kavin was sweetnatured he believed in true love...**  
><strong>and tab hi entry hoti h aesha ki...vo kavin ki junior thi peheli nazar mein hi kavin ko usse pyar ho gya...<strong>  
><strong>kavin proposed her...aur kavin jaise ladke ko kaunsi ladki no bolegi?she said yes...she was with him jst becoz kavin clg ka sabse popular ladka tha bt kavin truely loved her...ek din...<strong>

**kavin:ayesha tum ye kya keh rhi ho main ek cid cop banana chahta hu nd u well know dat...and phir hum shaadi kr lenge...**

**ayesha:at?shaadi vo bhi tumse?**

**kavin:mujhse kya mtlb?i lv u ayesha!**

**ayesha:uff...[giving irritated expression] dude look i was jst wid u becoz tumclg k sabse popular ladke the...nthng else...**  
><strong>mujhe tumse koi pyaar vyaar nhi tha...abhi clg khatam to relationshp bhi khatam...all d bst fr ur future life aur bante rehna tum cid officer...bye...<strong>

**her words shattered him...he was left broken hearted...he cried the whole night...tried to call her bt she ignored him...**

**present...**

purvi:i m sorry sir...

kavin:y? u should be sorry...waqt nikalta gya aur waqt k sath main bhi usse bhulne laga tha par...ek saal pehle...

f**lashback:**

**vo mujhe phir mili...ek baar phir uski ek nazar se mera dil pighal gya..usne meri taraf dekha...vo bhaagte hue mere taraf aayi aur mujhe gle se laga liya...**  
><strong>dat verymoment was like a heaven to me..i hugged her back...<strong>  
><strong>vo rone lagi...usne mujhse mafi maangi...maine bhi use maaf kr diya kya krta aakhir main usse pyaar krta tha...<strong>

**ayesha:i m sorry kavin...main tumhe kabhi samajh hi nhi paayi...tumhe cid officer banana ye tumhare dad ka sapna tha...main apne mom dad ke sapno ki ehmiyat kabhi samajh hi nhi paayi...**  
><strong>mere dad sapna kya tha ye mujhe unki maut k baad pata chala...<strong>

**aur phir ek baar uski baaton se mera dil pighal gya...main usse apne ghar le aaya...**  
><strong>kavin:baitho tum pehele shaant ho jaao...paani piyo...<strong>

**ayesha:kavin mujhe mere galti ka ar tumhare pyaar ka ehsaas ho gya h kavin kya tum mujhe phir ek baar apnaaoge?**

**kavin:haa ayesha pata nhi iss din ka kitne saalon se intezaar kr rha tha...i love u ayesha...**

**ayesha:i love u too kavin...**

**and they hugged each other...**

**kavin:aur ab bilkul bhi nhi rona ab hum tumhare dad sapna pura krenge and we lived our life..**

present:  
>main apne aap ko usse relate krne laga...ab mere zindagi ki har choti se choti chiz main usse share krta tha...<br>tab mujhe ye nhi pata tha ki vo iska istemaal phir mujhe dhoka dene mein karegi...

kuch dino baad mujhe pata chala ki vo mujhe sirf use kr rhi thi taaki uss pe koi bhi shaq na kre...uska asli kaam to blackmarketing aur smuggling aur contract killing ka tha...

purvi:matlab?

kavin:mtlb usne mujhe phir dhoka diya...do hafte pehele jo encounter hua vo ussi gang ka tha...ek ladki vaha se bhaag rhi thi aur co-incidently ya co-accidently maine usse dekh liya maine usse roka par vo nhi maani aur tab maine ek sacha cid officer banke usse goli maar di...aur..

purvi:aur?

kavin:aur sab khatam ho gya![he was in tears]

purvi too was in tears..after hearing his dreadful tragedy...

purvi:kkkkya vo ayesha?

kavin:haan purvi vo ayesha thi...[wiping off his tears]

his this sentence left her dumbstruck...

purvi:sir do u still love her?

kavin:i dnt know bt shayad ha...

hearing this she felt like crying over there bt she controlled she said sir jo ua kya aap usse bhul nhi skte

kavin: ussi ki koshish kar rha hu...

purvi looked at her watch

kavin: bahot der ho gyi...tum ghar jaao...

she reached her went to her roomfell on her bed hugged her pillow and cried...

purvi:jiss insaan se main pyaar krti hu vo kisi aur se pyaar krte h...ahhhhh...she screamed...

**Ummm HmmUmm Hmm**  
><strong> Ummm Hmm Umm Hmm<strong>

**Tune Jo Na Kaha Mein Woh Sunta Raha **  
><strong>Khamakha Bewajah Khwaab Bunta Raha<strong>

**Tune Jo Na Kaha Mein Woh Sunta Raha**  
><strong> Khamakha Bewajah Khwaab Bunta Raha<strong>

**Jaane Kiski Humein Lag Gayi Hai Nazar **  
><strong>Is Shehar Mein Na Apna Tikana Raha<strong>  
><strong> Koi Chaht Se Na Ab Apni Chalta Raha<strong>

**Khamakha Bewajah Khwaab Bunta Raha**

**Dard Phele Se Hai Jyaaada**  
><strong> Khud Se Phir Yeh Vaada<strong>  
><strong> Khamosh Nazrein Rahein Bezubaan<strong>

**Abb Na Pehli Si Baatein Hai**  
><strong> Bolo To Lab Thartharatein Hai<strong>  
><strong> Raaz Yeh Dil Ka Na Ho Baiyan Hoga<strong>  
><strong>Na Ab Asar Humpe Nahin <strong>  
><strong>Hum Safar Mein To Hai Humsafar Hai Nahi<strong>

**Door Jaata Raha Paas Aata Raha**

** Khamakha Bewajah Khwaab Bunta Raha**

**Aaya Woh Phir Nazar Aise Baat Chidne Lagi **  
><strong>Phir Se Aankhon Mein Chubhta Kal Ka Dhuan<strong>

**Haal Tera Na Humsa Hai **  
><strong>Is Khushi Mein <strong>  
><strong>KyonGumsa Hai Basne Laga Kyon Phir Woh Jahan<strong>

**Woh Jahan Dur Jis Se**  
><strong>Gaye The Nikal <strong>  
><strong>Phir Se Aankhon Mein Karti Hai Jaise Pehal<strong>

**Lambha Beeta Hua ,Dil Dukhata Raha**

**Khamakha Bewajah Khwaab Bunta Raha**

**Tune Jo Na Kaha Mein Woh Sunta Raha**  
><strong>Khamakha Bewajah Khwaab Bunta Raha<strong>

**Jaane Kiski Humein Lag Gayi Hai Nazar**  
><strong> Is Shehar Mein Na Apna Tikana Raha<strong>  
><strong> Koi Chahat Se Abb Apni Chalta Raha<strong>

**Bhuj Gai Aag Thi Daag Jalta Raha...**

**tune jo na kaha main vo sunta rha...**

she cried the whole night and slept ...nxt day she did nt even go to the bureau...  
>kavin calle her bt she did nt attend it...<p>

at kavin's residence...

kavin:ye purvi phone kyu nhi utha rhi...bureau mein phone krta hu...

dushyant phn uthata h...

karan:hello cid bureau...

kavin:hello...dushu kavin here...dushu zara purvi ko phone dena...

karan:kavin purvi to aaj aayi nhi...

kavin:kya bureau nhi aayi...thk main dekhta hu...

kavin:ye kaha chali gyi...ek kaam krta hu uske ghar jaake dekhta hu...  
>purvi sitting near her window remembeing the cute moments spent with him...<p>

and suddenly doorbell rings...its kavin...

purvi:wiping her tears..:sir aap...

kavin:purvi tum ro rhi ho...[and she immidiately turns around]

purvi[in a teary tone}:nhi to sir...

kavin:cm on purvi tum mujhse jhut nhi bol skti...btao kya baat h[and he holded her by her elbow]

purvi broke down into tears...vo mom ki yaad aa rhi thi...main usse cope bhi kar skti thi bt aapki story sunke handle nhi kar paayi sab kuch ek saath..  
>aapne ye kaisekiya sir...mujhe aapka face dekh ke hi goosebumps aa rhe the to i cnt evn imagine k aapne vo sab kaise face kya...<p>

kavin:pata h purvi tum pehli ho jo apne liye nhi balki mere liye ro rhi ho...[he to had tears in his eyes]...

purvi:sirf aapke liye nhi mumma ki yaad aa rhi h...and she started crying like small girl...

kavin:kuch nhi its okk...and he hugged her...

purvi too hugged him back...

purvi's pov:mere rone k asli reason ye nhi h sir...bt jo bhi ho main aapko aise dukhi nhi rehne dungi...

**A/N:so guyss...kaisa laga chap?was gud aur bad...lemmi know through ur reviews...and review if u want nxt chap earlier...bhot saare krna...**  
><strong>tb tk k lie smiling and keep reviewing:):):):):)take are...luv u alll<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guyss...kaise ho aap log...after a long tym na...i know bt glti aap logo ki bhi h aapne review kyu nhi kiya to dekho kitna delay krna pada...fir bhi i m updting dekho main kitni acchi hu hu...hehe jst jokin...chalo hasso...aise nhi thode pyaar se pure battis white flags dikhne chahiye...**

**chapter** 4

nxt day in the mrnng...at kavin's residence...

kavin is sleeping in his room...and suddenly doorbell rings...

kavin:ittni subah subah kaun aa gya...

he goes and opens the door...

kavin:arrey purvi tum...yaha..

purvi:kyu nhi aa skti?

kavin:arre nhi aa skti ho na u r always welcomed...cm on andar aao...

purvi:nhi aap andar jaaiyye

kavin:kya?

purvi:jaaiyye fresh ho ke aao...fir hume bahar jaana h...

kavin:kya?bureau nhi jaana...

purvi:do din ka off h..hum pure do din enjoy krenge...

kavin:accha thik h...

aftersometime...he comes out and sees purvi making coffee for him...

kavin:purvi ye kya kr rhi ho?

purvi:coffee...sit main breakfast leke aati hu...

kavin:tumne itte jldi breakfast bana liya?

purvi:bread toast krne k liye 2 ghnte nhi lgte... cm on cm on eat it...

kavin:ho gya...main car ki chabi le aata hu...

purvi:hmm...

he is back with the keys...

purvi:wait a second...

she takes outa blind fold frm her bag...and covers his eyes with it...

kavin:purvi..ye kya h...

purvi:arre chalo bhi cm on...

kavin:ye kya bachpana h purvi...

purvi:maza aata h try krk dekho...

kavin:purvi mujhe kuch dikhayi ni de rha h...main drive kaise krunga?

purvi:aap kitne stupid ho sir...

kavin:kya?

purvi:obviously agr aapki aankhen band h to main drive krungi na...cm on give me d keys...

kavin:hmm..lo..

purvi:chalo...

she holds his hand in order to make him come out of d house...

they sit in the car...

kavin:purvi hum kaha jaa rhe h?

purvi:shhh...no questions...

after sometime they reach there...

purvi: aa gya hamara destination chalo

they cm out of the car...

kavin:ab nikalu patti?

purvi:hm..

kavin:purvi iss theme park mein to main ayesha k saath aata tha...

purvi:i know...

kavin:phir bhi tum mujhe yaha le aayi...

purvi:haa sir...kyuki ayesha is gone...aur iss park ki apni identity h usse kisi aur ki yaadon se relate krne ki zaroorat nhi h...

kavin:par purvi tumhe ye kaise pata?

purvi:pata h...dushyant sir ne bataya...

kavin:ohh...

purvi:par pls unse kuch mat bolna...maine unhe batane k liye kaha tha...taaki aap iss situation ko ovrcm kr ske...

kavin felt that she was ri8 nd hence he didnt speak a word bt still was upset...

they went near a ride...

purvi:sir chaliye na...iss ride pe chlte h...

avin:hmm..thik h...still he was upset...purvi noticed this...

kavin's pov:ye ayesha ki favri8 ride thi...

purvi's pov: i know sir aap upset h kyu ki ye ride aapko hamesha ayesha ki yaad dilayegi...bt aapko issi chiz ko ovrcm krna h sir...

and hence she held his hand and...moved ahead...

**Mere Sang To Chal Zara **  
><strong>Kyon Dekhe Dara Dara<strong>

**Mere Sang To Chal Zara **  
><strong>Kyon Dekhe Dara Dara<strong>

**Chal Tujhko Aa Chupa Lu meri in baahon mein**  
><strong>Chal Khwaab Kuch Saja Du Teri In Nigahon Mein<strong>

**Mein Jo Sang Hoon **  
><strong>Tere Rang Hoon <strong>  
><strong>Rahon Se Teri Chun Loon Mein Khwaab<strong>  
><strong> Har Lamha Yun Guzre Ke Gehrata Jaaye Pyaar<strong>

**Mein Jo Sang Hoon **  
><strong>Tere Rang Hoon <strong>  
><strong>Rahon Se Teri Chun Loon Mein Khwaab<strong>  
><strong> Har Lamha Yun Guzre Ke Gehrata Jaaye Pyaar<strong>

**Hasde Zara Sa To **  
><strong>Teri Haseen Se Mere Kal Ho Haaseen <strong>  
><strong>Bas Itna Mein Chahun Is Zingagi Se Jyadaa Kuch Nahi<strong>

**Hasde Zara Sa To **  
><strong>Teri Haseen Se Mere Kal Ho Haaseen<strong>  
><strong> Bas Itna Mein Chahun Is Zingagi Se Jyadaa Kuch Nahi<strong>

**Mein Jo Sang Hoon**  
><strong> Tere Rang Hoon <strong>  
><strong>Rahon Se Teri Chun Loon Mein Khwaab<strong>  
><strong>Har Lamha Yun Guzre Ke Gehrata Jaaye Pyaar<strong>

**Ruk Na Raho Mein Roke **  
><strong>Agar Kal Tujhe Parchaiyan <strong>  
><strong>Sang Tere Mein Bhi Hoon<strong>  
><strong> Tanha Nahi Hai Teri Tanhaiyan<strong>

**Ruk Na Raho Mein Roke**  
><strong> Agar Kal Tujhe Parchaiyan <strong>  
><strong>Sang Tere Mein Bhi Hoon <strong>  
><strong>Tanha Nahi Hai Teri Tanhaiyan<strong>

**Mein Jo Sang Hoon **  
><strong>Tere Rang Hoon <strong>  
><strong>Rahon Se Teri Chun Loon Mein Khwaab <strong>  
><strong>Har Lamha Yun Guzre Ke Gehrata Jaaye Pyaar<strong>

**Mere Sang To Chal Zara**  
><strong> Kyon Dekhe Dara Dara<strong>

**Mere Sang To Chal Zara**  
><strong> Kyon Dekhe Dara Dara<strong>

**Chal Tujhko Aa Chupa Lu**  
><strong>meri inn baahon mein <strong>  
><strong> Chal Khwaab Kuch Saja <strong>  
><strong>Du Teri In Nigahon Mein<strong>

**Mein Jo Sang Hoon **  
><strong>Tere Rang Hoon <strong>  
><strong>Rahon Se Teri Chun Loon Mein Khwaab<strong>  
><strong> Har Lamha Yun Guzre Ke Gehrata Jaaye Pyaar<strong>

**Mein Jo Sang **  
><strong>Hoon Tere Rang Hoon <strong>  
><strong>Rahon Se Teri Chun Loon Mein Khwaab <strong>  
><strong>Har Lamha Yun Guzre Ke Gehrata Jaaye Pyaar<strong>

kavin looked at her...

kavin's pov:naa jaane kyu pr uske choone se aisa laga ki mere mein jeene ki nyi ummeed jagi h...

and they both enjoyed the ride together...

purvi:cooka! sir chaliye na pite h...

kavin:chalo...

purvi was drinking when the upper cream formed a cute small moustache fr her...

kavin started laughing...

purvi:mm kya hua..[as she was busy drinking it...]

kavin clicked her picture in his mobile...

kavin the mug frm her hand...

purvi:aaann...

kavin:wait a second and he cleaned dat moustache with tissue paper..

purvi:kya hua?

kavin:hmm..ye dekho...[he shows her d pic..]

purvi:aww...main kitni cute lag rhi hu...chalo ab mera mug do...

they enjoyed the whole day clicked lots of selfies with each other...

in the last purvi side hugged kavin...and kavin held her by her waist...

at last they went fr a dinner...

purvi:maza aaya na aaj...

kavin:bhot...

purvi:dekha maine kaha tha na ki bachpana try krk dekho maza ayega

kavin:sach mein tum pagal ho..

purvi:hmm vo to main hu bachpan se hi...

they had food nd went home...

at kavin's residence...

kavin was in his bed he took out his phn and and was takin look at the photos dat they clicked...and the the pic of purvi with a moustache came nd he started laughing...

kavin's pov:jhalli kahi ki...and he hugged his phn and slept...in shrt unhone purvi di ko hug kiya...

**A/N: so guys kaisa laga chap...hope it was nycc... i know thoda chota tha bt its okk...h na? lemmi me know ur thoughts through ur reviews...and review kro guysss...agr 20 abv reviews aaye to hi nxt chap updt krungi...chalo bye...keep smiling nd keep reviewing:):):):)luv u guys...**


	5. Chapter 5

**hlo guyss...kaise ho aap log...srry thoda late ho gya bt kya kru...y classes wale free tym milne hi nhi dete to ab kya kare hum bhi...so lets continue the story...**  
><strong>to kaha thi main?kya yaar itna bhi yaad nhi rah skte?<strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

nxt day...

kavin:gets up in the mrng and his phn notifies him a msg...333 ayesha's birthday...

kavin gets upset he is in tears aftroll first lv is first lv guysss...

he decides nt to think abt her bt usse ayesha k alava ab aur dikhayi hi nhi deta...

he gets frustrated he throws things here and there...

at purvi's residence:

purvi:gud mrng purvi...chalo aaj bureau jaati hu...phir shaam ko jldi jaakar kavin sir se mil lungi...

at kavin's residence...

kain is sitting in one corner of his room crying bittrly...nd there is a photo in his hand...he hugs that photo to his chest and weeps...

kavin:kyu kiya aisa mee saath...maine to tumse saccha pyaar kiya tha...y u did so...

and he cries a lot...and sleeps in the same osition after sometime a girl comes there and wipes off his tears...kavin feels her touch nd gets up...

kavin:kaun ho tum?

the girl turns behind and smiles at him she is in a white long frock,left her hair open a beautiful girl...

kavin:aayeshhshaaa...[of course guyss its his imaginaton...coz ayesha is dead nd she cannot cm back]

ayesha[i mn the kavin's imagination girl]:kin a slender voice she said:kya hua kavin...

kavin:tum zinda ho...

ayesha jst smile...

kavin:ayesha maine sach mein tumse pyaar kiya tha...to pir tumne mujhe dhoka kyu diya?

ayesha:pyaaar...tum mujhse pyaar krte the na...to mujhpe goli chalate waqt haath nhi kaanpe tumhare...

kavin:maana...maine ye glti ki par ayesha main tab bhi tumse pyaar aaj bhi tumse utna hi pyaar krta hu...

ayesha:nhi kavin...tum mujhse pyaar nhi krte...kya kr diya ya tumne kavin kyu maara mujhe...

kavin:ayesha kya tum mujhse pyaar krti thi...maine tum pr nhi tumhare andar ki uss ghinauni ladki ko maara h jisne naajane kitne logo ko n=maut k ghat e utaara h...

ayesha:pyaar...krti to nhi thi par shayad krne lagi thi...aur sab hod k tumhare saath aana chahti thi...par affsos aisa nhi hua...tumne mujhe maar diya...

kavin was shocked his face ws nw red with anger, guilt,and the thought of her killed evrytym...that moment was hell to him he feltas if the whole world is standing against him...to expres all dis thoughts he screamed...he screamed...and cried...

kavin:aaaaaaa...ayesha...

and the moment he came out of his trance the girl had vanished...

kavin:ayesha?

bt there is no sign of her...

he screams

he goes in thehall takes a bear bottle nd starts drinking it...he finishes the half bottle...and his eyes are red in tears is face has lost all the charm...he remembers her words which kill him evry moment...

**Bheegi Bheegi Si Hai Raaten**  
><strong>Bheegi Bheegi Yaaden<strong>  
><strong> Bheegi Bheegi Baaten <strong>  
><strong>Bheegi Bheegi Aankhon Mein Kaisi Nami Hai<strong>  
><strong> Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha<strong>  
><strong> Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha<strong>  
><strong>Aa Ha Ha Ha<strong>  
><strong> Sapnon Ka Saya Palkon Pe Aya <strong>  
><strong>Pal Mein Hasaya Pal Mein Rulaya <strong>  
><strong>Phir Bhi Yeh Kaisi Kami Hai<strong>  
><strong> Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha <strong>  
><strong>Hamari AdAa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha<strong>  
><strong>Aa Ha Ha Ha<strong>  
><strong> ( Na Jaane Koi Kaisi Hai Yeh Zindagaani Zindgaanihuri Kahani ) (2)<strong>

**Aadhi Aadhi Jaagi Aadhi Aadhi Soyi **  
><strong>Aankhen Yeh Teri Toh Lagta Hai Royi<strong>  
><strong> Lekar Ke Naam Hamara<strong>  
><strong> Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha <strong>  
><strong>Aa Ha Ha Ha<strong>  
><strong> Rutha Rutha Rab Chhuta Chhuta Sab<strong>  
><strong> Toota Toota Dil Tere Bina Ab <strong>  
><strong>Kaise Ho Jeena Ganwara<strong>  
><strong> Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha<strong>  
><strong> Rutha Rutha Rab Chhuta Chhuta Sab <strong>  
><strong>Toota Toota Dil Tere Bina Ab<strong>  
><strong> Kaise Ho Jeena Ganwara <strong>  
><strong>Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa<strong>  
><strong> Ha Aa Ha Ha Ha<strong>  
><strong> ( Na Jaane Koi Kaisi Hai Yeh Zindagaani Zindgaani Hamari Adhuri Kahani ) (2)<strong>

**Bheegi Bheegi Si Hai Raaten **  
><strong>Bheegi Bheegi Yaaden Bheegi Bheegi Baaten <strong>  
><strong>Bheegi Bheegi Aankhon Mein Kaisi Nami Hai<strong>  
><strong> Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa Ha Aa Ha Ha Ha Aa<strong>  
><strong> Ha Aa Ha Ha Ha Na <strong>  
><strong>Jaane Koi Kaisi Hai Yeh Zindagaani Zindgaani<strong>  
><strong> Hamari Adhuri Kahani ( Na Jaane Koi ) <strong>  
><strong>Hamari Adhuri Kahani Na Jaane Koi <strong>  
><strong>Kaisi Hai Yeh Zindagaani Hamari Adhuri Kahani<strong>

Hamari Adhuri Kahani Kahaani and his phn rings its dushyant...

kavin:hlloo...yyaarn dushyant mere satath hi aisa kyu hota h...

dushyant:kavin r u drunk?

kavn:yesh i m drunk...shala jo aata hurt krk chala jaata h...

dushu:kavin kya hua..tu thik h na...

and suddenly kavin fells down..and and get sunconcious ovrthere itself...

dushu:hlo hlo kavin r u thr? kavin...

he cuts the phn...dushu:ye kya ho gya h isse...main bhi abhi yaha hu...ek kaam krta hu purvi ko call krk bata deta hu...

he calls her...

purvi:hlo haa sir boliye...

dushu tells her evrythng...

purvi:wat?kavin sir ne drink kiya?main abhi vaha jaati hu...

dushu:thik aur jo bhi ho mujhe inform krti rehna...

she reaches his house...and sees him lying on the floor...

purvi:kavin sir...

she sprinkles some water on his face...he gains conciousness...she makes him stand...she could see dat he had cried alott...

kavin:purvi...i m sorry mujhse nhi ho rha, tum itna try kr rhi ho bt still...and he broke down into tears...and he hugged her...she hugged him back...then she took to his bedromm and laid him on his bed...he slept the moment he laid on the bed...purvi had tears in her eyes she was to move out bt he held her nd

kavin:purvi pls...mujhe chod ke mat jaao...

so she decided to stay there she sat beside hm holding his hand...and then slept that vry position...

nxt day morning kavin woke up first...his head was paining badly...he saw purvi there and was shocked...he saw that he had held her hand all ni8...  
>he smiled wen he saw purvi's innocent face...and he went near her face...<br>and

and

and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
><strong>AN:srry chapter khatam jo hoga nxt chap mein dekh lena...and haa...if u want nxt chap early then u know wat u guyss...hv to do...he he solid pachka kiya na...**  
><strong>and i ll updt my new story soon dnt worrry...tab tak k liye keep smiling and keep reviewing...:):):):):)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry sorry guys pta h bhot late ho gya lna pllss maarna mat m sorry yaar kya Kate ab him busy ho gya the xams mein..

Chalk bht tp ho gya an point pe aata h...

Bht lambi chutti ho gyi na chalo an kavin ko bhi kaam PR vaapis le aate h...

Kavin and purvi enter inside the bureau everyone is workin ...

Acp sir:array kavin wlcm back

Kavin:thank u sir

Abhi:kavin chutti se aane k baad kaafi fresh lg the ho?

Data: ha bhai..purvi kya jaadu kr diya tumne ?

Purvi: nhi sir aisi koi baat ni h

Acp sir: hope kavin an tum think ho

Kavin: jee sir

Suddenly Abhijeet gets a call

Abhijeet on call: hello vikram bhai jaise ho?

Vikram:think hu yaar tumhe tia k mangni air ahaafi pe bulane k liye phn kiya h

Abhijeet;kya baat h...

Vikram:air tum akele nhi puri cud team k saath kl hi yha k liye nikal Lena

Abhijeet: ye le bhai tu khud hi acp sahab se baat kr

Acp: haa kya tia ki mangni ho rhi h...haha him jarur aayenge kyu nhi...

They cut the phn...

Daya:sir tia ki mangni ho rhi h Hume jaana chahiye na?

Acp sir: haa yo him jaayenge na q nhi jaayenge kl SB mere ghr pe subh 7:00 bje pohoxh jaana...him kl hi nikl rhe h

The day ends Normally ns everyone goes home next day in the morning...

Everyone reaches acp sir's house...they sit in the bus...

Purvi is sitting with shreya kavin with dushu abhi data tarika and ishi pankaj and Freddy and mayur with sachin

Acp sir:kya buddhe logo ki try baithe ho koi dekhke bolega nhi ki tum log youngsters ho..

Purvi: chalo sir kuch khelte h

Abhi: lekin kya?

Purvi: let's play truth and dare!

Shreya : haa chalega...

So they get started and spin a bottle...

It points towards kavin...

All: kavin sir!

Acp sir: chalo kavin ek gaana peah kato

Kavin: sir main gaana?

Acp sir :ha!

Kavin :sir plss na...

Abhi: chup chap gaana gaao..bht nakhre krte ho!

**kabhi Jo baadal barse(stares at purvi)**

**Ain dekhu tujhe aankhe bharke **

**Tu laage mujhe pehli baarish ki dua**

**tere pehlu mein rehlu **

**main khud ko pagal kehlukehlu**

**Tu ghum de ya khushiyan sehlu **

**Sathiya..**

everybody claps...

Throughout the song he is staring purvi and comes out of the trance when everyone claps

Kavin:thank u..

Acp sir: an bottle for se spin kari...

Nw it points towards purvi...

Abhi: chal purvi aana maidann mein..

Purvi comes and stands between the passage pta h na guess bus ka structure

Acp sir: an tumhe kya task diya jaate?

Shreya:sir purvi bht accha belly dance krti h

Purvi: kya?

Acp sir: haa to purvi karo belly dance...

Purvi: yha sir?

Abhi:chita aa so teen step...she does it and is abt finish BT the bus jumps...ohh no shayd bixh mein gadda aa gya

And purvi falls on kavin...her hands r on his shoulders and he is holding her waist he's face covered by her hair

Kavin:purvi tum think to ho?

Purvi: hmm...BT still they r not separate..

Daya: ahem ahem ahem driver gaadi swkg kr chalao nhi to purvi ISSI try kavin pe girti rhegi...

And they both separate...

Purvi: comes back to her seat...

Abhi sir dhabadikh RHA h chaliye khaana kaha lete h...

Acp sir: haa chalo driver gaadi roko...

They have the food and r back in the abhi hum 1:30 change mein tia k ghr pogunch jaayenge...

Every body is mostly having earphone listening to music all of them sleep patiently...

After some time they reach their destination...

A big and wide gate opens and they enter inside...a smart handsome charming boy is standing there to wlcm dem

Ye h vikram aap ko Jo character psnd AATA H AAP USSE vikram KI character PR IMAGINE KR sAKTE HO...

Vikram: aaiye acp sahab aapka swagat h...

Acp sir: arre vah zoro ki taiyyariya chl rhi..accha main tumhe abse milvata hun..

Vikram:sir baaki sbko to main jaanta hu sivay...inn teeno k..(pointing towards purvi kavin and dushu)

Acp sir: yeh h kavin air yeah h duahyant...

He has a shake hand with them...

Acp sir : air yeah h purvi..

While shaking hand with her...

Vikram: miss purvi..I must say aap bht beautiful h...

Purvi: thank u...

Abhi: kya yaar tu flirting se baaz ni aata..

Vikram yaar isme flirting kya h tu bta nhi h kya ye beautiful?

Abhi: tu bhi na..

Vikram: chalo abhi aap log thoda aaram kijiye raat ko dinner pe milenge...

Purvi is sharing room with shreya and kavin with dushu...

Kavingeta fresh and is sitting on his bed with eyes closed.. When dushyant comes out f washroom...

And says chl an purvi k khayalo se bahar nikal and dinner k liye niche chal

Kavin:kya kaha tune?

Dushu:kya?

Kavin: purvi k khayali mein se?

Dushu ha to?

And he throws a pillow at him

Dushu throws it back...and it goes on...

Kavin: chl ab bad SB bahar wait me the hinge

Dushu: haa chl

They reach the dining hall everyone is Dr except the gals

Acp sir: ye ladkiyan kaha reh gyi

Daya: bs aayi hi Hong I and they see gals coming downstairs...purvi sbse aahe hot I h...vikram moves frwrd in dere direction and offers her his hand she too holds it..

And there is a change in kavin's facial expression...

A/N: so guyzzz kaisa laga chap hope aapko accha laga...plss review kijiye if u wanna next chap earlier...

Chalo bye luv u ya tc...


End file.
